Merula Snyde's mother
|alias= |title= |signature= |species = Human |gender = Female |height= |weight= |hair= |eyes= |skin= |family =*Sister *Mr Snyde (husband) *Merula Snyde (daughter) |animagus= |boggart= |wand= |patronus=NoneJ.K. Rowling and the Live Chat, Bloomsbury.com, July 30, 2007 |job= |house = Slytherin |loyalty = *Snyde family *Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry **Slytherin **Frog Choir **Slytherin Quidditch team *Death Eaters **Lord Voldemort }} Merula Snyde's mother was a Dark witch. She was imprisoned in Azkaban along with her husband for their allegiance to Lord Voldemort, as they were both Death Eaters. She had at least one daughter, Merula, born circa 1973. Biography Early life In her youth, she attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and was sorted into Slytherin, where she would have gained her magical education.After loosing a duel against Jacob's sibling, Merula says that she is a fourth generation Slytherin. She was part of the Frog Choir. She played on the Slytherin Quidditch team. , During a practise match with Jacob's sibling, Merula said that both her parents played for Slytherin's Quidditch team.At some point, she owned a Unicorn for a short period of time. onward, Care of Magical Creatures Lessons in general First Wizarding War At the start of the war, she was pregnant with her daughter, Merula, who was born around 1973. After that, she and her husband, as Death Eaters, started fighting in the First Wizarding War, as loyal and committed servants of the Dark Lord Voldemort. She was very powerful and skilful witch and successfully defeated many Aurors whilst duelling them. On one particular occasion, she used the Incarcerous Spell on an Auror, binding them with ropes. On Merula's tenth birthday, she and her husband gave Merula a broom as a present. They take turns taking Merula on the broom. Aftermath She was sentenced to Azkaban following the war for her crimes as a Death Eater, along with her husband. This made her very distraught to be separated from her much loved husband and daughter; the separations appeared to have a very negative effect on the family overall, particularly on young Merula, an event which is widely believed to have resulted in her developing her bitter, cold and spiteful personality towards others. Personality and traits Mrs Snyde was a very cruel, ruthless and powerful witch. She was a vicious pure-blood supremacist, and strongly believed in the importance of blood purity. It was the reason why she, along her husband, became Death Eaters. She was very loyal to Lord Voldemort, and was in particular very accomplished in duelling. Her abilities as a Death Eater allowed her to survive First Wizarding War, and most likely in the Second, if she continued to serve Voldemort following his return. Despite her malevolent nature, she was very loving and loyal towards her family. She cared about her husband significantly, along with her daughter, Merula. After the war she was imprisoned in Azkaban for several years, which would have had a considerably negative effect on both her mental state and magical abilities. Magical abilities and skills *'Transfiguration': She was skilled in transfiguration, as she was able to bind an Auror in ropes using the Incarcerous Spell, a form of conjuration, which is a particularly advanced and difficult branch of transfiguration. *'Dark Arts': As a Death Eater and loyal and devoted servant of Lord Voldemort, she would have been proficient with dark magic, and was highly likely to have been capable of performing the Unforgivable Curses, along with various other dark charms. *'Duelling': Being a Death Eater, she was a very competent duellist with considerable proficiency in martial magic. During her time as a Death Eater, she successfully defeated many skilled Aurors, showing the true extent of her to have been quite formidable in this field. *'Care of Magical Creatures': She was talented in caring for magical creatures, as it was said that she successfully cared for unicorn in her youth. This would imply a great amount of talent in this area, as taming Unicorns is notoriously difficult given their strict preferences to only bond with certain individuals. * Love: Despite being a cold-hearted and ruthless Death Eater, she was capable of feeling immense and genuine love for members of her family. She truly loved her husband and daughter and cared for them exceptionally, and she was absolutely distraught and disturbed to be separated from them following her and husband's incarceration in Azkaban, which resulted in the significant worsening of her mental health and happiness due to her love for them. *'Flying': During her Hogwarts years, she played Quidditch for the Slytherin Quidditch team in an unknown position, showing her to have been an accomplished Broomstick flyer. , During a practise match with Jacob's sibling, Merula said that both her parents played for Slytherin's Quidditch team. *'Singing': Merula's mother was a talented singer, a trait she passed on to her daughter. She performed in the Frog Choir, where it can be assumed she honed her singing ability. Relationships Family Mrs Snyde was very caring, loving and loyal towards her family. She loved and cared about her husband and her daughter Merula significantly, and was distraught by the fact that she would be separated from both of them following her imprisonment (along with her husband) in Azkaban . Lord Voldemort Mrs Snyde was very loyal and devoted to the Dark Lord Voldemort. She became a Death Eater and fought in First Wizarding War. In particular, she passionately shared Voldemort's extremist beliefs in pure-blood supremacy and also in his radical vision for a strictly pure-blood society. Appearances * Notes and references es:Madre de Mérula Snyde Category:Azkaban convicts Category:Death Eaters Category:Females Category:Parents Category:Pure-blood supremacists Category:Slytherins Category:Snyde family Category:Unnamed family members